


Calisthenics

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [40]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what Kathryn Janeway does to keep in shape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calisthenics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

As he entered her quarters, she was flushed, panting, sweating, and smiling broadly.

"Uh," he stammered, "I could come back, if this is a bad time...do you have company?"

"Nope," she replied. "It's just me. Doing my calisthenics."

He nodded approvingly. "I always wondered how you kept your arms so toned."

She grinned. "Yep. I was about to do push-ups. Care to join me?"

"Uh, sure," he agreed awkwardly.

"Great!" she remarked. "Top or bottom?"

He stared.

"On second thought," she continued, "perhaps we'd better start with deep-knee bends, so you can pick your jaw up off the floor."


End file.
